Trent Dooby Doo
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Instead of Johnny Bravo, Mystery Inc picks up Trent and they take him with them to find his aunt that he's never heard of before, but is supposed to visit. He also meets the new girl in Mystery Inc named Brianna Smith and the two become close as the mystery goes on. Will they become more than just friends?


**A/N: Based on the Scooby Doo + Johnny Bravo episode: Bravo Dooby Doo. My friend C _artoonNetwork90sFan_ currently ships Trent and her OC Brianna together, so this is basically a story with the beginning of that episode, but with a twist. Read & Review! **

* * *

There was a teenager out late at night as he was fumbling through his broken down car as he had the hood up and scattered around to see why it had broken down. He had a strong chin with near spiky black hair, green eyes, a light green shirt with camouflage long sleeves, a black hand-print on the front of his shirt, black pants, and shoes. His name was Trent of the Total Drama Island fame. He finally found the problem, much to his misfortune.

"Well, that's a fine kettle of fish..." Trent muttered, taking out a literal kettle of fish. He then looked up as a pair of headlights from the Mystery Machine was coming his way and he held his hand up to get the van to stop for him. "Excuse me?"

"Like, what are you doing out here in the dark by yourself, man?" the voice of Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers spoke up.

"I was on my way to my aunt's house," Trent explained. "I've had some car trouble though."

"What is it?" the brainy girl Velma Dinkley asked.

"I don't know how it happened, I just crashed into the tree." Trent gestured to the plant behind him.

"Goodness!" Daphne Blake gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm running really late, would it be too much trouble if you all dropped me off?" Trent asked.

"No trouble at all," Fred Jones smiled as the van doors opened in the back where Scooby and Shaggy usually sat. "Help yourself, friend."

"Hey, thanks," Trent smiled, then got himself into the van with the other teen and his Great Dane best friend. "It's nice to meet you all, my name's Trent."

"Hi, Trent, I bet you know who we are." Velma smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're Mystery Inc.," Trent smiled at them. "I was on Total Drama Island in my day."

"Wow, that must've been a lot of work, I'm sorry to hear about you and Gwen breaking up though." Daphne commented.

"It's okay, I'll find someone," Trent smiled, then looked to notice a girl he had not really seen with the gang before. "Oh, hello there."

The girl smiled. "Hi..." She had long brown hair which reached to her shoulders and she had colors of the rainbow streaks in her hair, wore an orange bandanna, a black shirt, blue vest, red skirt, and black boots and she appeared to have forest green eyes. "My name's Brianna Smith."

"I haven't really seen you with the gang before, Brianna," Trent smiled.

"I'm kinda new," Brianna smiled. "I go to school with the others, but I just became their friends last year. Velma and Daphne are in my homeroom class."

"That sounds exciting," Trent smiled, he didn't realize it, but he seemed to had been growing fond of Brianna's presence. He then came in between Fred and Daphne to help them get to his aunt's house. "It's just up that hill."

"Jinkies," Velma adjusted her glasses as she saw a haunted mansion-type home with creepy trees and a flash of lightning. "Sure looks spooky."

"It didn't look this bad when I was a kid." Trent looked over. "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." Fred smiled at him.

* * *

The Mystery Machine stopped as they came to the front door. Trent came out with the others, they wanted to meet Trent's aunt and inform them of why Trent was running a bit late and they had brought him over. Before anyone could knock on the front door, it opened up already.

"That was weird." Trent muttered.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed with this stranger.

"Well, I guess we better go in," Trent walked in with the gang behind him. "Aunt Jebidissah! I'm here!"

Silence. The only thing heard was the thunder in the background and the slight echo with Trent's voice. It was almost as if no one was there.

"Where could she be?" Trent felt troubled.

"I guess we better split up," Daphne shrugged. "Velma and I will check the basement, Fred and Trent will-"

"Daphne..." Fred came behind the girl with a charming smirk, looking rather lustful.

"I mean, Scooby, you, Velma, and Shaggy check upstairs, and Fred and I will look in the basement." Daphne then said.

"Right!" Fred agreed.

"Alright, let's go then." Brianna agreed.

"Like, let's check the kitchen." Shaggy smiled to Scooby.

"Reah!" Scooby liked the sound of that.

* * *

Brianna and Trent went together. Brianna looked to Trent when they would walk and every time he looked back to her, she would look away, blushing, but in vice versa, it would be the same. Trent would blush around Brianna. Could they had liked each other the way that Fred and Daphne liked each other?

"How long have you'd actually known Scooby and the gang?" Trent made conversation as they looked.

"Since we were kids, but I'd never been official Mystery Inc. member until last year," Brianna informed him. "I always thought it was cool their parents let them go out late at night to solve mysteries, my parents didn't let me until I was older, so now I'm with them."

"Oh, cool," Trent smiled. "Maybe you could tell me one of your adventures sometime."

"Only if you play me a song on your guitar." Brianna smirked.

Trent chuckled. "Um, what are we doing again?"

Brianna looked at him. "Looking for your aunt."

"Oh, right, her..." Trent seemed to had forgotten due to his time with the girl.

The two teens looked in the bathroom of the house. Fred and Daphne took the bedroom while Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma had the kitchen. There was no one there yet. Brianna went up to the closet and opened it to see a farmer type ghost. She let out a scream.

"Brianna!" Trent cried for her. "What is it?"

"G-G-Ghost!" Brianna was scared.

Trent saw it was indeed a ghost and screamed as well, jumping into the girl's arms like how Scooby would with Shaggy. Both of them screamed as they were being chased by the ghost who kept a wheelbarrow and was going after them. Fred and Daphne came out from the bedroom and saw them coming and ran too. There was then a series of doors. The others came out of the doors and went along which was normal for Mystery Inc.

* * *

"Trent, is your aunt a ghost?" Brianna asked as they ran.

"Not that I know of!" Trent gasped as he ran. "I guess I should've expected this to happen with you, Scooby, and the gang!"

The ghost came down with Trent and Brianna in his wheelbarrow, but the ghost hit the stairs and made them all fly into the living room, but the ghost was caught in his own trap, making the others surround him.

* * *

"Good work, gang." Fred approved.

"Now let's see who this monster really is!" Velma proclaimed.

"May I?" Trent offered to do the mask pull, he had always wanted to and this felt like a dream to be hanging out with Mystery Inc., especially striking a close bond with their newest member.

"Be our guest." Fred said with a charmed smile.

Trent smiled back, then removed the mask in slight surprise.

"Professor Hyde-White!" the gang gasped.

"What have you done with my aunt, you dork?" Trent looked aggressive for once in his life.

"Wait, what's this?" Shaggy removed his head, showing yet another mask.

"Harry the Hypnotist!?" the gang gasped.

"It can't be!" Fred took off the mask to see someone else.

"BIGFOOT!"

Shaggy removed the mask.

"DON KNOTTS!"

Fred removed the mask to see a young female with glasses, straight dark brown hair with ligher brown skin with glasses and had a black hooded jacket.

"PerkyGoth14!?"

Trent looked, seemingly to no one. "Who's that?"

"All right, all right, enough of the silly masks!" a familiar voice was heard as the mask was pulled off, revealing the true person behind the ghost.

"Chris McLean!" the gang gasped.

"Chris!" Trent looked angry. "What're _you_ doing here and what have you done with my aunt!?"

"You don't have an aunt, you sucker!" Chris snapped at him. "I invited ya here just so I could scare all of the original 22 campers from Total Drama! I keep getting complaints about every new season with new campers in my fan mail and how much of a jerk I am!"

"But you _are_ a jerk," Daphne pointed out. "I mean, if you're not too careful, you could kill some of those kids!"

"Think I care?" Chris laughed. "I've been sent to prison and I got out! I tried to trick the others before it came down to Trent and I almost got away with it if it weren't for-"

"Us meddling kids..." Daphne, Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby finished for him together.

"Exactly!" Chris snapped. "And now, I'll just let you all go now that my prank is over and you won't catch me this time!"

"Oh, no?" Brianna taunted, as there were police sirens heard outside.

A couple of officers came over to the sadistic teen television show host. "Christian McLean, you're under arrest!"

The cops grabbed Chris and dragged him away.

"Whoa..." Trent was surprised. "Never thought I'd live to see the day Chris would get arrested."

"Are you all right, Trent?" Brianna asked him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trent smiled down to her. "Whatya say your gang takes me home, huh?"

* * *

Brianna agreed, blushing in her cheeks. After Chris was arrested, Fred took Trent to the Mystery Machine and they all decided to go home.

Scooby opened up the back doors as Chris was being taken away by the cops. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" he called with his laugh.


End file.
